Viviendo juntos
by Maaya Holic
Summary: YAOI. Fudou y Kidou estan por ingresar a la universidad, el de gafas sugiere a su novio que vivan juntos a partir de ahora. ¿Fudou aceptara? ¿Sera facil vivir bajo el mismo techo?


_He aqui mi primer fic...xD Este si que sera mas largo, esperando que sea de su agrado y me dejen comentarios bonitos y honestos, me muero de sueño asi que por ahora me ire a dormir._

_INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE (o de lo contrario Endou estaria casado con Kazemaru e.e)_

**Capitulo 1: ¿Vivir juntos?**

-¿Vivir juntos?- Fudou dejo caer la revista que hasta hace poco leía, con la boca abierta y una mirada de preocupación, el muchacho observaba a su novio.

-Eso dije, habías comentado antes que querías independizarte de tu madre una vez que iniciaras la universidad- El apuesto joven de rastas y gafas oscuras se encontraba de espaldas a Fudou, hacia sus deberes escolares como el buen estudiante que era.

-¿Yo dije algo así?...De cualquier forma, ¿por qué me vienes con esto hoy?- recogió la revista y siguió ojeando, tenia esa tipica mirada de seriedad, esta vez se recostó en el sillón para seguir su lectura.

-¿Cómo qué "por qué"? Este semestre entraremos a la universidad, se supone que deberías estar estudiando para el examen de ingreso, pero solo pierdes el tiempo.

Kidou, leía un enorme libro sobre cálculo diferencial.

- Ya vas de nuevo con tus regaños, te oyes como mi madre, además es obvio que aprobare ya que iremos a la misma universidad.

Akio sonreía orgulloso y confiado, pese a no parecerlo él también era muy inteligente.

-¡Ja! Que confiado estas, yo apenas y he podido dormir estas ultimas noches y mírate pareciera que todo lo tienes calculado.

Fudou dejo la revista en el sillón y se levanto para acercarse hasta donde Yuuto.

-Es precisamente por eso Kidou-kun, si llegase a dudar en alguna pregunta te tengo a ti como respaldo.

El de rastas lo ignoraba, de pronto sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

-¿Me dejaras copiarte o no Kidou-kun~?

El ojiverde le hablo al oído a su novio, en un tono tan provocador que Kidou sintió como su rostro se ponía caliente.

-Tonto, nos reprobarían si nos descubren...

Akio mantenía la misma posición, extrañaba molestar al de rastas, habían pasado dos semanas desde que se dejaron de ver para así ambos estudiar, conociendo al ojiverde era obvio que ya estaba en su limite de "abstinencia", pero le gustaba jugar con la "presa" antes de devorarla.

-No has dicho que no a mi pregunta Kidou-kun~.

Fudou deslizo sus manos para encontrarse con las de Kidou, hizo que soltara aquel grueso libro, mordió suavemente el oido izquierdo de este, sintió como su novio se estremecía ante esa acción y le susurro:

-Vamos a hacerlo...

Yuuto se mordió los labios, se estaba conteniendo ante las lascivas acciones de su novio.

-El...el examen Akio...

Fudou había triunfado, cuando el de gafas le llamaba así solo significaba algo: Hora de comer.

Dio un giro a la silla donde se hallaba Yuuto para así tenerlo de frente, le quito aquellas gafas y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, le mordía los labios y entablo una feroz batalla con la lengua de este.

Kidou le correspondía, ante aquella tensión era imposible no dejarse llevar, aunque estaba bastante cansado por pasar noches en vela, la energía que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir a Fudou era indescriptible, deseaba un poco de "eso".

-¡Joder! Así no puedo...

Akio pauso el acto, levanto a su novio de aquella silla y lo llevo hasta el sillón obligándolo a recostarse, entonces Se coloco en cuatro sobre él y reanudo todo, comenzó a desvestirlo mientras seguía besándolo, pronto dejo al descubierto el pecho de Kidou y decidió pasar su lengua por las tetillas de aquel, las rodeaba y mordisqueaba.

-¡Ah! Eso...due-duele.

Yuuto gemía y no de dolor como el aseguraba, le costaba trabajo sincerarse cuando lo hacían, sin embargo el cuerpo no miente y fue así como sintió su entrepierna despertaba rápidamente ante tales estímulos. Por si fuera poco, Fudou le dejaba sentir su erección esperando a que su novio decidiera avanzar.

Y así fue, el de rastas deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de su atacante, desabrocho su pantalón y comenzó a masturbarle.

-Lo sabia, estabas en tu limite tambien Kidou-kun~

-Cállate...o dejo de hacerlo.

-¡Ja! Demasiado tarde...

El ojiverde tomo la erección de su presa y la metió en su boca, era típico de él darle algo de satisfacción antes de introducirse, así evitaba que el de rastas se molestara mas tarde. Un poco de succión y comenzó a abrirse paso con un par de dedos de la entrada de Kidou.

-Aah...~

Kidou ya estaba así con solo dos dedos, trataba de apartar la boca de su novio de su entrepierna, pero aquel no parecía entender lo que el estratega quería.

-¡Deja eso idiota!

Akio se separo de aquel órgano, lucia molesto ante la desesperación de su amante, retiro también sus dedos y se posiciono listo para lo que el de rastas quería.

-¿Quién lo diría? Kidou-kun usando malas palabras- Fudou se acerco al rostro de su presa y con una mirada burlona agrego:

-Me pone aun mas duro escucharte Kidou-kun.

Yuuto no tuvo oportunidad de discutir, sintió como su interior se llenaba de golpe (Akio no se anda con rodeos) y pronto vino una serie de estocadas cada una mas fuerte que la anterior.

Sobra decir que en aquella habitación solo se escuchaba murmuros lascivos, hacerlo en casa de Kidou era muy excitante para el de ojos verdes.

Finalmente hubo un ultimo movimiento y luego un leve grito por parte de ambos, dando por entendido que estaban satisfechos. Una vez que se vistieron decidieron reposar en ese mismo sillón (el favorito de Akio). Yuuto estaba recostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novio el cual se hallaba sentado.

Fudou reanudo su lectura (solo Dios sabe que tenia de importante esa revista).

-Entonces dime, ¿qué opinas sobre vivir juntos?- Kidou mantenía su vista en la mesita de centro.

-Sobre eso...no creo que sea buena idea- se limito a decir Akio.

A Yuuto le sorprendió aquella respuesta tan despreocupada, se mordió los labios y evito decir algo.

-Ya que… Tendríamos que hacer esto mucho mas veces.- Comento Akio en un tono pícaro.

Ahora Fudou se encontraba mirando la nuca de Kidou (dios existe, ojala esa revista desaparezca) quien se mantenía inmóvil, al parecer no se esperaba ese comentario.

El de ojos rojos sintió como su cara (y en si, todo su cuerpo) subían de temperatura. Quizo discutir (ya saben, Kidou no es muy sincero sobre lo que siente) pero estaba tan cansado que cerro sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido. Fudou soltó una leve risita y agacho su cabeza para besar el oído de su novio.

-Descanza, mañana hablaremos de esto Kidou-kun- Le susurro.


End file.
